A Deer in the Woods
by AppleBagel
Summary: Matt was just a hunter, looking for a good meal. He didn't expect to find a deer with white fur, a flower over its right eye, and a left eye that was just a solid icy blue. This is really gonna end him up in an interesting situation, isn't it? (2p!PruCan, written by Apple, AU, for once the cover image is by me :D)


Matt readied his rifle, letting out a breath. Eyes narrowed, he steadied his aim. His finger tightened around the trigger. It was looking as though he was going to have some venison for dinner tonight; he grinned. It was shadowed under the darkness of the numerous trees, leaving only its silhouette completely visible.

The deer suddenly stood alert, looking straight at Matt.

The blond swore under his breath, stiffening as he awaited the creature's flight.

But it did not run. Instead, it moved closer, stepping into the light. It simply stared, glassy blue eye gazing intensely at the hunter. It seemed to be questioning him; curious as to what he was going to do.

Matt stood up the tiniest bit, lowering the gun.

_The hell is wrong with you? _

The white-furred deer snorted, still not even quaking at the sight of Matt.

Predator glared at its prey, frowning in contempt. The deer didn't look frightened in the least, instead just . . . inquisitive.

Matt scoffed, snarling at the opposing wildlife. Damn, he didn't want to shoot it now. It wasn't just a regular deer; it had a snowy coat and a solid icy blue eye. A flower with petals of purples and blues covered its right eye. It was a weird fuckin' deer, that was for sure. He shook his head and sheathed his gun, walking off to find something else to hunt. He didn't kill endangered animals; it was just a no-no. Leaving the unusual deer where it stood, Matt tried to focus on what he had come to the forest for in the first place.

Mystical deer creatures aside, he needed to get some more food.

**oOo Time Skip oOo **

Matt stepped out into the clearing, blinking up at the darkening sky. The first few stars of the night had begun to twinkle amidst the clouds and rays of fading light, flaring out like vivid flames on the black sky.

He'd caught some dinner for the next few days, but he honestly didn't feel like eating much that night. That damn deer had jacked up his mind, leaving him baffled at the odd behavior it displayed.

_What a jackass of a deer. . . _Matt thought, entering his diminutive cabin. It wasn't like it really mattered, though. The forest was sizeable enough that the likelihood of ever seeing it again was miniscule.

The only thing to do was carry on with life like the meeting had never occurred.

**oOo Time Skip oOo**

It was the most frustrating thing, it really was. It seemed like every time he stepped out into the woods, he would see a flash of white out of the corner of his eye. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but he was sure it was that damn deer every time.

So when he finally saw the deer standing at the edge of his clearing in plain sight, he felt something akin to relief.

"Hey, shithead, I know you, don't I?" Matt quirked an eyebrow, finally being able to stare at the deer head on.

The deer tilted its head at him.

"I didn't know deer did that. You're such a fucking weird animal," Matt shook his head, huffing at the strange behavior. Despite all the rude comments against the deer, Matt squatted and reached out a hand to it. He made a slight motion to urge it forward. The blond had been around animals more than long enough to know you had to let them come to you in this situation.

The creature did not respond, instead just giving its blank stare still. It did not even twitch at Matt's urgings.

Matt made more exaggerated gestures to summon the animal forward. "C'mon, you can trust me. I'm not gonna hurt you," Matt assured.

The deer took gradual steps forward, as if cautious to approach the man. Understandable, as it knew said man to be a hunter. Despite its reservations, it did come close enough for Matt to touch it.

"There you go," Matt grinned, petting the deer's downy coat. The deer closed its eye, raising its head up. Matt snorted, but took the invitation. He scratched under its chin, his free hand petting the side of its neck.

"So, did your mom get busy with a wolf or something? Or did you just have to be special?" Matt scoffed playfully, once again noting the outlandish appearance of the deer.

The deer reopened its eye, simply staring at the human before it.

"Guess I shouldn't have expected an answer," Matt mumbled, shrugging. "You're just so goddamn weird, I wouldn't put it past you at this point," He added, ceasing his petting of the woodland animal.

The deer moved up to bump its nose lightly against Matt, nuzzling his cheek and shoulder in an attempt to get him to continue. Matt laughed, a bit surprised by its antics. He rubbed the top of the deer's head before standing up straight. Giving a small wave at the deer, he shoved his hands into his pockets and started to trek to his cabin.

Only to have the deer follow him.

"Oh _god _no, I never asked for a pet," Matt snarled, turning back to glare at the deer. The deer did not turn around and leave, but instead glanced up at the sky for a moment.

The sun had finally disappeared fully under the horizon. There were no more streaks of light in the sky, instead just the stars and the moon. Matt followed the deer's gaze out of confusion, when a sudden bright light quickly made him stare back over at the deer.

Or, what had once been a deer.

In its place was a glowing sphere of pure white light that slowly grew taller and thinner. As the light tapered off, there was a man. A man with antlers and a flower over his right eye.

"I wasn't offering."

**A/N: Now who saw that coming? Probably **_**everyone. **_

**Akbar quotes:**

"**Only to have the deer follow him – Oh no." **

"**Instead just glanced up at the sky – *whiny voice* I WANNA BE A BIRD! I GET AN AU, AUTHOR FRIKKIN MAKES ME A DEEEEEEER *shakes hoof at the sky*" **

"**The sun had finally disappeared behind the horizon – nooo come back - There were no more streaks of light in the sky, instead just the stars and the moon – oh hello."**

**(I also mistyped 'oh hello' as 'oh hell' so guess what Akbar said!?) "Oh hell. *sees moon* Oh hell." **

"**When a sudden bright light made him look back over at the deer – Welcome to heaven! I finally got my wings after all!" **

"**I wasn't offering. I can talk. Oh, also, *flips him off* SURPRISE, BLEEP!" **


End file.
